Perdón, pasión ¿qué importa?
by Lanthir
Summary: Slash Harry/Draco. Una verdad es seguida de una pelea y de un final que ninguno de los dos se esperaba. Fic coescrito con Eire.


Perdón, pasión... ¿Qué importa?Por Eire y Lanthir

Harry Potter estaba en las penumbras del salón de su departamento, iluminado solo por la trémula luz de las llamas en la chimenea.

Tenía la vista perdida en el fondo del vaso de whiskey de fuego que estaba tomando desde un par de horas atrás, cuando había llegado a su hogar, el mismo que compartía con Draco Malfoy hacía ya dos años. Sin embargo, su semblante endurecido denotaba que algo no andaba bien.

Esa misma tarde había visto algo que no le había gustado nada. O al menos creyó verlo; en realidad no lo sabía. Le había dado vueltas al asunto durante todo el día, y ahora estaba confuso sobre el episodio del que fue testigo.

Harry no levantó la vista cuando escuchó la puerta abriéndose, ni tampoco cuando vio entre las sombras la figura de Draco, que se le acercó y le dio un beso en la frente sin decir palabra. El rubio despedía un tenue aroma a alcohol, y aunque Harry pudo notar que estaba ebrio debido al brillo en sus ojos y a su paso algo vacilante, también se dio cuenta de que, como buen Malfoy, no había perdido su porte arrogante.

El joven rubio se dejó caer en el elegante sofá frente a Harry y se dedicó a observarlo con atención; aún así, el Gryffindor siguió sin levantar la vista. Entonces Draco se volvió a levantar del asiento y se sirvió un vaso de whiskey también. Anduvo unos cuantos pasos por la habitación, sorbiendo su bebida y observando meticulosamente a Harry desde todos los ángulos -o al menos eso le pareció al moreno-, antes de volver a tomar asiento.

-¿Y bien?- dijo el Slytherin, con una media sonrisa bailoteándole en los labios. -¿No me vas a preguntar de donde vengo?

-¿Y porque se supone que debería preguntarte de donde vienes?- contestó el muchacho moreno, lanzándole una mirada desinteresada.

-Por que es obvio que estoy ebrio. Y sé que eso no te cae mucho en gracia.

-En este momento no me interesa demasiado tu estado etílico, Malfoy. Perdona, pero estába pensando en mis propios asuntos... que no siempre tienen que ver contigo, por cierto.

Draco estrechó sus ojos grises, ofendido, pero solo alguien que lo conocía tan bien como Harry podría haberse dado cuenta. El rubio acabó su trago y dejó de mal talante el vaso sobre la mesita; sin embargo, siguió observando a Harry con ese aire analítico con el que había llegado.

-¿Y se puede saber que asuntos son esos?

-Pues sinceramente, no. No creo que te interese demasiado últimamente lo que yo pienso o dejo de pensar, ¿Me equivoco? Además, ¿Por qué tienes que saberlo todo sobre mi?- dijo Harry, empezando a perder la poca calma que había logrado juntar. No le gustaba en absoluto ese juego del gato y el ratón al que el rubio lo estaba llevando. Clavó sus ojos verdes en la mirada desenfocada de Draco, y la imagen de lo que había visto volvió a su mente. Si, definitivamente no había sido su imaginación jugándole una mala pasada...

-¿Y por qué crees que no me interesa lo que te pase? Además, se supone que somos pareja, ¿no? ¿No se supone que tendría que saber que diablos te pasa cuando te comportas como lo estás haciendo en estos momentos?- dijo Draco, algo alborozado por el alcohol, sin saber que se estaba acercando a territorio peligroso.

-¡Oh...! Vamos Draco, realmente estas borracho. Y realmente, yo no tengo intención de hablar contigo en estas condiciones. Menos si me gritas. -Harry se levantó del sofá y se dispuso a marcharse de la habitación; pero se volvió una vez más. - ¿Has dicho que somos pareja? ¿No te parece que hubo un momento durante este día en que se te olvidó eso, Malfoy?

Draco perdió de golpe la sonrisita burlona que había tenido durante todo el rato. Algo no andaba bien...

-Harry, lo siento- dijo mientras se levantaba; trastabilló un poco con la mesa y se acercó al moreno, en actitud consoladora. -¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué mal te he hecho para que actúes así conmigo, amor?

-¡Déjame! ¿Qué coño es lo que sientes? - Harry le miró furioso - ¿Acaso tienes algo que contarme? No creo recordar haberte acusado de nada. ¿Entonces por qué tus palabras me suenan a disculpa?

-Pe... pero Harry... yo... ¡¿De qué diablos estás hablando?- dijo Draco, poniéndose automáticamente a la defensiva, aunque interiormente parecía que le habían soltado un balde de agua fría.

-¿Yo...? Mírate, Draco. Tienes la desfachatez de preguntarme de que estoy hablando, ¡Yo! Pero eres tú el que ha venido con copas de más, eres tú el que ha empezado a disculparse no se de qué... ¿Qué diablos quieres oír? Dime, ¿Cómo crees que estoy actuando contigo, pobre serpiente rastrera?

Harry pensó que no iba a decir esta boca es mía, que intentaría mantenerse firme. Pero él sabía lo que había visto y encima el rubio quería soltarse el muerto y que fuera él el que se lo contara. Pues iba listo...

-¡Cómo te atreves, jodido Gryffindor de porquería! Sabes que nadie, ¿me entiendes? ¡NADIE me insulta!- dijo Draco, dándole golpecitos a Harry con un dedo muy tieso. -¡Son solo un par de tragos, joder! ¡Ni que fuera para tanto! Ah, pero tú eres el Rey del Drama, siempre lo has sido. ¿Quieres una disculpa? OK. _Discúlpame_, ¿vale? ¿Estas contento? ¡Ahora déjame ir a dormir!- dicho esto, el Slytherin se fue a grandes zancadas hacia su habitación.

-¡¿Queeee...? ¡¿Pero como te atreves, traidor de mierda? Nunca pensé que llegarías tan lejos. Eres tan... tan... ¡Eres un cerdo!- Harry se había quedado sin aliento, el corazón casi saltando de su pecho. Aguantó las lágrimas y las ganas de pegarle un puñetazo a la aristocrática nariz del otro, sin saber si hablar abiertamente de lo que había visto por la tarde.

Draco ya iba hacia el dormitorio, pero se volvió lentamente al oír esto.

-¿Traidor?- murmuró, casi sin atreverse a mirar a su pareja. Entonces sus sospechas eran ciertas... ¡Harry _sabía_ algo! Sin embargo, un pánico repentino hizo que el rubio siguiera empeñado en seguir con su mascarada, y tomando aire, volteó a enfrentar al otro, lanzándole su mejor mirada fría. -¿Me vas a decir de qué estás hablando, o seguiremos dándole vueltas a esto hasta el amanecer?

-¿Por que no me lo dices tú? Seguro que sabes mejor que yo de _qué_ estamos hablando. No tengo prisa, ni sueño. Tengo toda la noche para aguantar tus bravuconadas y tus insultos, si eso es lo que te apetece. ¡Soy el Rey del Drama! Tú mismo lo dijiste. Pues bien, El Reyesta dispuesto a pasar la noche soportando al patético borracho que se supone tiene, o tenía, por pareja. Y contestando a tu anterior pregunta... no, no quiero una disculpa- dijo Harry, aún más fríamente que Draco.

El rubio se puso pálido, aún más pálido que de costumbre. Apretó los labios y dio un rodeo alrededor de Harry sin quitarle la vista de encima. Se sentó de nuevo y le hizo una seña al Gryffindor para que hiciera lo mismo; Harry accedió, y ambos quedaron a prudente distancia, separados por la mesa de centro.

-¿A dónde te mandó el Ministerio esta tarde?- preguntó Draco, mirando perspicazmente a Harry.

-¿Que...? No te entiendo. ¿Que quieres decir?

-Eso mismo, ¿En dónde estuviste esta tarde? Sé que tienes que salir a distintas comisiones por tu trabajo, y que nunca estás en un mismo lugar.

-¿Y que tiene que ver eso con tu anterior estallido? ¿Es que ahora me vas a controlar adonde voy en horas de trabajo? Muy hábil, Malfoy... pero no cuela- dijo Harry. Bien, si Draco insistía en jugar, jugarían. Pero sería con _sus_ reglas. Vería hasta donde era capaz de llegar el Slytherin para cubrirse. El rubio lo miró furioso.

-¡Solo quiero saber si estuviste en la mansión Malfoy el día de hoy! ¿OK? ¿O esa pregunta es demasiado para esa roca que traes sobre los hombros?

Harry se sirvió una copa, nervioso repentinamente por la declaración inesperada de su amante. No obstante, no cedió un ápice. No quería empezar a perder los papeles, no tan pronto al menos.

-Draco... estás empezando a pasarte de la raya. ¡Sí! Estuve en la jodida casa. ¿Y...? ¿Qué se supone que ocurre con tu linda mansión? ¿La están cagando las palomas, o qué? ¿Por qué muestras tanto interés?

Draco enmudeció. Se quedó mirando a Harry con ojos asustados, expresión rara en él, mientras su compañero paseaba por la habitación sin mirarlo a los ojos, sin darle a conocer hasta dónde sabía. ¿Qué era _exactamente_ lo que había visto?.

-Harry... eh... ¿Me viste esta tarde en la mansión?

-Hummm... ¿Debería haberte visto? Ya no vives allí, ¿no? Tus tiempos de niño-mimado-Malfoy ya pasaron, creo. Aunque no estoy seguro, quizá vi a alguien parecido a ti. Rubio, delgado... Pero no creo que fueras tú, amor... sería algún primo tuyo que se te parece, porque sencillamente es imposible. ¿Verdad? Lo que yo vi no va contigo... si no estoy equivocado, claro.- dijo Harry con ironía, caminando alrededor del asiento de Draco, con un control que no dejaba traslucir la tormenta que se estaba librando en su interior.

-Sabes que no tengo más familia que tú- dijo sobriamente Draco. Y era cierto; toda la hueste Malfoy había pasado a mejor vida desde hacía unos años, y ahora el Slytherin era el dueño legal de la mansión; y aunque ya no habitaba en ella, aún la seguía manteniendo con un par de elfos domésticos. La usaba principalmente como casa de campo, y en ocasiones, como oficina cuando requería hacer alguno de los _trabajos_ de los que Harry, según él, no estaba enterado (o sea, ventas ilegales de artículos mágicos que el Ministerio no permitía).

-¿Entonces? ¿Quién podría ser, Draco? El Ministerio me mandó allí con un par de funcionarios para investigar un extraño efluvio de magia oscura que han creído detectar. Supongo que tú no sabrás nada de todo esto ¿verdad, cariño? Pero en todo caso, eso no aclara quién era la persona que yo vi. ¿Por qué querías saber si te vi allí?

Harry estaba al tanto de los oscuros negocios de su pareja, y aunque nunca se lo había dicho, intentaba tapar la mierda delante del Ministerio. Pero últimamente se lo estaba poniendo difícil, muy difícil.

-¡No es lo que tú crees! El pelirrojo me emboscó... y... y... yo no supe que hacer...- soltó de repente Draco, asustado, con las manos aferradas a los brazos del sillón. No supo si había sido por el exceso de alcohol, por el extraño juego en el que había caído sin siquiera darse cuenta o por la aún más extraña actitud de Harry, pero en un instante, se vio barboteando aquello que se suponía estaba tratando de ocultar. Vio como el Gryffindor detenía su caminata por el salón y tensaba la espalda casi imperceptiblemente, antes de volverse a mirarlo con una expresión indescifrable.

-¿De qué pelirrojo hablas, cariño? Yo creo que no vi ningún pelirrojo por allí - Harry jugaba ahora con él como un gato con un ratón asustado. - ¿Que te emboscó dices? ¿Y que es lo que quería de ti ese... pelirrojo malo? No sé, Draco, creo que estas muy pasado de copas. Más de lo que yo pensaba.

El rubio miraba ahora el rostro de su pareja; todo rastro de su habitual calidez había desaparecido, y las luces y sombras que emanaban del fuego de la chimenea lo hacían parecer alto y amenazante de repente, con el vaso en la mano, observando al rubio con sus ojos verdes que echaban chispas.

-No estoy tan ebrio, Harry... ambos sabemos lo que viste, pero te aseguro que todo tiene una explicación... el maldito me dijo que si yo no... hum... _accedía_, me delataría sobre algunos... eh... asuntos...

-¡Fascinante, Draco! Realmente maravilloso. Tu cinismo no tiene límites. Por fin hemos dejado de marear la perdiz. ¡Pues que pena me das! Pensar que has tenido que poner el culo, para salvarlo por otro lado. Permíteme que te consuele. Debes estar destrozado... en todos los sentidos- dijo Harry mordazmente, mirando al otro con una mezcla de decepción, rabia y repugnancia. De todas las bajezas de las que sabía era capaz Malfoy, nunca pensó que iba a ser merecedor de la peor de ellas. La traición hacia lo más sagrado para él: el amor que supuestamente se tenían uno al otro.

Draco parpadeó, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar; y el enfado ante lo que dijera su pareja superó al miedo que lo había atenazado instantes antes. Se levantó y pateó la mesa de centro, tirándola y dejándolo frente a Harry.

-¡No te atrevas a hablarme así, maldito hijo de puta!, ¡¿Quién diablos te has creído? Tú no sabes nada, ¡NADA! sobre el estar en Azkaban, ¡no tienes por que juzgarme! ¡Hice lo que hice para no terminar como mi padre!

-¡¿Que hiciste qué, para no acabar como tu padre? ¿Manejar negocios ilegales? ¿Joder con Bill a mis espaldas? ¡Bill es mi amigo, o eso creía, pero en todo caso, creo conocerle! ¿Cómo quieres que me trague que te obligó a comerle la polla? ¡Eres un cínico mentiroso, Draco!

-¡¿O sea que encima de todo, te pones de parte de Bill? Harry, ¡Él me chantajeó! ¡Me dijo que iba a descubrir todo frente al Ministerio, ¡y sabes que esa sería mi ruina en Gringotts, después de todo lo que pasé para poder establecerme ahí! Yo... espera, espera un momento... ¡¿como es que sabes de mis negocios?- dijo Draco, dándose cuenta repentinamente de lo que el Gryffindor acababa de decir.

-¡Ah, no! ¡No me cambies el tema! Buen intento, Malfoy.

-¡Maldito seas! ¡¿Desde cuando estás enterado?

-¡No voy a entrar al trapo, serpiente de mierda! No te interesa desde cuando estoy guardándote el culo, ¡porque eso es lo que he estado haciendo, como el gilipollas que se supone que soy! ¡Y ahora sigue haciéndome creer que Bill te obligó, por favor!- exclamó sarcásticamente Harry, escupiendo las palabras. En ese momento odiaba todo lo relacionado a Draco, absolutamente todo.

Malfoy miró con odio manifiesto al chico de pelo negro y ojos verdes frente a él. Tenía ganas de matarlo, pero al mismo tiempo, no sabía el por qué de la actitud de su amante, tapando los negocios sucios que sabía podrían haber sido su ruina. Necesitaba recuperar la calma y el control de la situación, entender que demonios estaba pasando.

-No te estoy mintiendo, Harry- susurró Draco, con la voz endurecida y peligrosa -Si tú quieres creerle más al imbécil de Bill que a mí, puedes irte a la mierda. Creí que me darías un poco mas de crédito. ¡Púdrete!- siseó finalmente, antes de irse al dormitorio a grandes zancadas. Se largaría de allí antes de cometer algo de lo que después podría arrepentirse.

-¡Draco...! - grito Harry, muy a su pesar. Claro que no le creía, pero no pensaba dejar que el rubio se marchara, dejándole allí plantado y sin terminar de conocer toda la verdad. Así que tragándose el orgullo, le siguió al dormitorio - Draco... no me vuelvas a dejar con la palabra en la boca. No hemos terminado con este asunto; no hasta que dejes de soltar una mentira tras otra por tu venenosa boca.

-¡¿Y que coño quieres que haga? ¿Que me quede a escuchar como le tienes mas confianza al cabrón de Bill que a mí, que he sido tu compañero por todos estos años? Sé que hice mal, joder, ¡Lo sé! No estoy orgulloso por haber complacido a ese hijo de perra, ¡Pero no tenía salida! ¡Prefiero eso a morir en Azkaban, como el imbécil de mi padre!- exclamó Draco. Después se volvió hacia Harry, y con una expresión dolida, le dijo: -¡Tú no me entiendes! ¡Nunca lo has hecho! Al parecer, no solo Bill me quiere solo para joder, ¿verdad? ¡Eso es lo único que has querido de mí siempre, maldito caprichoso de porquería!

Harry se quedó sin aliento, como si le hubieran golpeado con un mazo. ¿Y si Draco decía la verdad? Entonces se estaría comportando como un perfecto cabrón...

-Draco... - titubeó - No… no sé que pensar... ya me hiciste daño una vez, cuando te liaste con ese... tipo de Slytherin. No sé Draco, déjame un momento, ¿quieres? Estoy algo confundido, yo... ¡No! No puedo creerte, no puedo... lo siento, es demasiado. Era... demasiado obvio que estabas disfrutando, ¡No puedo, Draco! ¡Márchate con él, si tanto te gusta!

-¡Lo de Blaise ha quedado atrás, Harry, por favor!- dijo Draco, al borde de un colapso nervioso. -¿Acaso no lo hablamos antes? Por favor, no sigas con eso, no soporto el que cada vez que hay problemas volvamos una y otra vez a lo mismo... Harry... no me hagas esto, sabes que eres el único para mí... ¡Hemos pasado por tanto! No puedes solo dejarlo ir de esta forma, ¡No puedes!- exclamó Draco, tomando por los hombros a Harry, sacudiéndolo, tratando de hacerlo entender. Le dolía en el alma lo que estaba pasando, pero tenía la intensa sensación de que Harry nunca, nunca lo entendía. Y odiaba el que invariablemente, su pareja volvía a echarle en cara sus errores pasados, a pesar de que el Gryffindor siempre decía que ya lo había superado y que todo había quedado en el pasado.

Harry se soltó del zarandeo de Draco.

-¿Por que será que yo nunca te he hecho algo así? Han sido dos veces con esta que yo sepa y las dos has sido tú. Me es muy difícil creerte después de aquello y después de haber visto lo que he visto esta tarde. No creo a Bill capaz de semejante bajeza, y tú... ya me lo has hecho antes. Esto no es un simple problema, Draco, esto es algo más serio. Has roto mi confianza en ti. ¿Crees que soy tan inocente? Los tiempos en que todos me engañaban pasaron a la historia. O al menos eso es lo que yo creía... hasta esta tarde.

Draco se quedó de pie frente a Harry, con las manos colgando a los costados, mirando el rostro decepcionado de su amante. Así que nada de lo que le dijera lo iba a convencer. Oficialmente, nadie, incluso aquel al que amaba, le tenía confianza. Una rabia ciega comenzó a carcomerle las entrañas, y antes de darse cuenta, le dio un empujón a Harry, mirándolo con furia. Vio como el moreno trastabillaba un momento y caía al suelo, pero no movió un dedo por evitarlo.

-¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?- gritó Harry, pasmado ante la repentina agresión.

-Eres un maldito- masculló fríamente el Slytherin, con un dejo de decepción en la voz. -No te mereces mi dolor, ¿sabes? ¡No eres capaz de superar absolutamente nada, ni de creer en mi más que en los demás! ¡Ni siquiera me das el beneficio de la duda, nunca lo has hecho! No te mereces ni siquiera el que intente arreglar las cosas.

-Pues no lo hagas... de todas formas creo que ya no tienen arreglo. Me río yo de tu dolor. ¿Has pensado acaso ni por un momento en el mío?- Harry le miró desde el suelo, los ojos empañados, el alma rota. No intentó levantarse, ni devolverle el golpe. Simplemente estaba... hundido en la puta mierda.

Los ojos de Draco estaban traspasados de dolor, pero no permitió que ni una lágrima aflorara. Después de todo, era un Malfoy, ¿no? Y eso significaba ocultarse detrás de una máscara todo el tiempo. Aunque esa máscara amenazaba con romperse al ver a su pareja tirada en el suelo, como un ángel desmadejado arrojado del cielo hacia un mundo cruel y oscuro. Harry tenía razón: ¿acaso Draco había pensado en su dolor? Ah..., la tan conocida punzada de la culpabilidad movió al Slytherin para ayudar a Harry a ponerse de pie; sin decir nada, lo abrazó fuertemente. Sintió la mejilla suave de su pareja de repente húmeda, surcada por una única lágrima traicionera que escapó de sus ojos esmeraldas. Draco se volvió y lamió el camino que había dejado esa gota, hasta llegar a la suave piel del cuello del Gryffindor, enardeciéndose con el tenue y cálido aroma que tan bien conocía.

Harry se estremeció y cerrando los ojos, absorbió la dulce sensación que la lengua de su rubio iba dejando en el camino de su cuello. Con un escalofrío, anticipó lo que vendría después.

Draco subió lánguidamente por el camino recorrido, y lento, casi preguntando, se acercó a los labios de Harry, besándolos en la comisura, estrechándolo contra sí, pidiendo acceso a ese dulce lugar que tanto amaba.

-Draco... - susurró Harry, abriendo sus labios, dando paso a la boca que pedía permiso. El rubio sintió la deliciosa sensación de vacío que antecede al placer, al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de su amado. Lo besó lenta, vehementemente, enredando su lengua con la de Harry y explorando los rincones que tan bien conocía, mientras una de sus manos se enredaba en el cabello azabache y la otra bajaba por la elástica espalda del Gryffindor.

Harry respondió al profundo beso, y su lengua jugó con la de Draco. Sintió como su mano bajaba por su espalda y no pudo evitar empezar a reaccionar con una punzante erección; arqueó la espalda y pegó sus caderas a las de la insinuante serpiente que le volvía completamente loco de placer... una vez más.

Draco sintió la incipiente dureza de su amante, y un gemido escapó de sus labios, aún unidos a los de Harry. Se apretó aún más al otro, y colando sus manos en la túnica del moreno, las metió por debajo de su camisa, acariciando la piel impoluta y cálida que siempre le había causado tanto placer.

- Ooooh... Draco. No me... dejes de... Mmmmm...- murmuró Harry, con la voz ronca por el deseo. El rubio no necesitó que le dijera más. Amaba la voz de Harry cuando estaba excitado; eso siempre lo encendía, invariablemente. Así que tropezando mientras aún seguían unidos con sus besos exacerbados, se dejaron caer en la cama. Draco se colocó sobre Harry, no escatimando besos para él mientras con manos hábiles le retiraba la camisa y lo dejaba con el torso desnudo.

Harry sudaba de excitación mientras Draco le desnudaba con una sensualidad difícil de soportar; pensó que se iba a venir allí mismo, tanta era el ansia que le dominaba por poseer o ser poseído, pues no sabía la intención que llevaría esta noche su pervertido amante. Jadeó sin aliento, mientras sentía las suaves manos deslizarse por su cuerpo. Empezó a desvestir a su vez al rubio, despacio, con la pizca de lucidez que le dejaban sus caricias y sus besos; desabrochó su blanca camisa, y lentamente la fue deslizando por los brazos de Draco.

El rubio se sentía como en una bruma de placer; solo podía sentir, sentir, sentir como los ardientes dedos de Harry retiraban su ropa poco a poco, mientras las sábanas de la cama se arrugaban a causa del apasionado juego que estaba sucediendo sobre ellas. En un momento, Draco tuvo a Harry solo con la ajustada ropa interior negra, donde se podía vislumbrar claramente la excitación del moreno. Draco se estremeció, y lentamente bajó esa última pieza de ropa, dejando al descubierto la palpitante, suave y firme dureza de su amante. Sin pensarlo, Draco la tomó con su mano y mirando con sus ojos insondables a Harry, la lamió lentamente.

- Ohh... Diosss... Draco, adoro cuando haces eso - jadeó el Gryffindor, sin aliento. Pasó las manos por detrás de la rubia cabeza y le hundió contra sus caderas, sintiendo el calor y la humedad alrededor de su miembro. Era tan... delicioso. No podía concebir como minutos antes se gritaban y se insultaban el uno al otro como dos trolls endemoniados - Sí... – musitó, e inició un movimiento de vaivén con sus caderas; pensando que no aguantaría mas.

-Shhh, calma, Harry- susurró Draco, separándose por un momento de su pareja. -No te corras todavía... esto es solo el principio- El rubio deseaba hacer algo por su amante en tono de disculpa, aunque nunca lo habría admitido abiertamente. Siguió dándole placer por unos momentos más, antes de subir hasta los labios de Harry y rodar, hasta que quedó debajo del moreno. -Quiero que me poseas, Harry... haz de mi lo que quieras esta noche- dijo en voz baja, con una expresión súbitamente sumisa, algo totalmente extraño en él.

Harry se sintió tan amado, y por qué negarlo, tan excitado, que se dispuso a hacer lo que Draco le pedía sin perdida de tiempo, o no respondería del fogoso inquilino en su entrepierna. Sin perder un ápice de su excitación, alargó la mano hacia la mesilla para coger el bote de vaselina y preparar al rubio. Lubricó la entrada de su amante con algo de impaciencia; se sentía tan tórrido que no respondía de su propio control. Le excitaba sobremanera el hecho de que su serpiente se ofreciera a él como un corderito en el matadero, dócil y sumiso. No era lo habitual en el arrogante Slytherin y Harry decidió aprovechar la ocasión. Ardió de deseo cuando el rubio se le puso delante, lanzándole una mirada anhelante por encima del hombro. Todo lo demás se nubló y ya no pudo pensar más. Le aferró con fuerza las caderas de su pareja, y clavando sus uñas en ellas, le penetró sin miramientos. Sintió el leve gemido de Draco, mezcla de placer y dolor. Pensó que después de todo, estos dos elementos iban unidos la mayoría de las veces; así se lo había hecho saber el mismo Malfoy. Siguió embistiéndolo con furia, perdiendo poco a poco el escaso control que había mostrado, sin darse cuenta de que le estaba haciendo daño al otro; solo un poco, en realidad, pero lo suficiente para que en un momento dado, el rubio le pidiera con la voz algo sofocada:

-Harry... espera...- El moreno entonces pareció volver a la realidad, y se dio cuenta de que tenía la mano sobre la cabeza del otro, casi ahogándolo contra la almohada. Sin embargo, al ver los ojos grises de Draco nublados entre el deseo y la docilidad que presentaba en ese momento, no pudo más que acrecentar su codicia de poseerlo de esa forma, salvaje, violenta, como nunca lo había hecho.

Harry redobló sus acometidas, enloqueciendo su razón y nublándose sus sentidos. Oía a Draco gemir y quejarse, pero le parecía algo lejano que no iba con él; para él solo existía esa sensación de dominación asociada al placer y a la humillación que le estaba procurando al que se había atrevido a humillarle hacía apenas unos minutos. Si, nunca había sido tan duro, tan salvaje, tan fuerte... ni tan satisfactorio. Draco estaba pagando por todo el dolor que le había hecho sentir. Placer por dolor, como una válvula de escape para este último, o como una lluvia que lavara todas las heridas una y otra vez.

Draco no entendía nada, salvo una cosa: nunca había tenido esa clase de sexo con Harry. Y sin embargo, y muy a su pesar, lo estaba disfrutando más que cualquier otra relación previa que hubiera tenido antes; así que se dejó hacer, mientras Harry le decía frases inconexas al oído. Draco solo entendió algo respecto a que a un Gryffindor nadie lo humillaba sin llevarse su merecido.

En un momento dado, sintió como el moreno lo tomaba por sus cabellos platinados y lo hacía alzar la cabeza, besándolo con pasión, mientras le ordenaba con voz ronca que se masturbara, que quería verlo haciéndolo. El Slytherin obedeció, y llevó la mano hacia su propio miembro, suave y rígido, y una deliciosa sensación lo invadió muy pronto, mientras imitaba el ritmo rápido de los movimientos de Harry sobre él. Creyó que perdería hasta el último aliento allí mismo, pero entonces sintió todos sus músculos tensándose y concentrándose en un solo punto, y un instante después, la placentera liberación llegó, bañando su mano con su propio semen.

El grito incoherente de Harry y una calidez repentina en su interior le anunciaron que su amante acababa de llegar al clímax, tan solo unos instantes después.

Exhaustos se dejaron caer sobre la cama, sudorosos y fuera de sí, resollando más que respirando. Se miraron sin entender todavía muy bien lo que acababa de pasar. La mirada transparente del rubio interrogó a la verde del moreno, más no supo que responderle. Así que sin decir una palabra, se besaron con pasión y se abrazaron, como si no lo hubieran hecho nunca en la vida y esa fuera la única y última vez.

Sabían que las cosas seguirían igual. Siempre habría problemas. Siempre habría recriminaciones añejas. Siempre habría apasionadas reconciliaciones sin pies ni cabeza. Y ellos nunca cambiarían sus respectivas formas de ser.

¿Pero quienes diablos eran para tratar de cambiar los designios de esa cosa sin sentido alguno que era el Amor? ¿Quiénes, por cierto?

FIN

Nota de Lanthir: Hola a tods Bien, pues después de mucho, pero que mucho tiempo, ya volví a las andadas en esto de escribir ^-^ Quiero agradecerle a Eire por haberme despertado de mi sopor y haberme puesto a trabajar de nuevo. Ha sido un placer escribir contigo, reina! :D

Este one-shoot fue escrito durante una sesión de messenger, por obra y gracia de la improvisación. Eire puso la idea de la infidelidad como base de la historia, yo hice la introducción, y a partir de allí Eire tomó las riendas del papel de Harry y yo el de Draco (diálogos, acciones y decisiones). El resto de la narración de fondo la arreglamos entre las dos, y ¡Finite Incantatem! Fue escrito, si mal no recuerdo, por mediados de junio del 2005.

Muchas gracias a quienes lean esto y gracias de nuevo a Eire. Me divertí mucho con aquella noche de insomnio, je, je ;)

Nota de Eire: Holita, guaps. Este fic se va a subir en esta página y en la de Lanthir, en su web personal. Efectivamente es un trabajo a medias, de seis horas seguidas de messenger y varios cafés por mi parte, (ignoro lo que tomaría ella..., :P).

La fecha... sí, más o menos Mayo o Junio de 2005.

Los diálogos de Draco son 100% de Lanthir y los de Harry 100% míos. El resto... mucho de aquella noche (lo que acompaña a cada entrada del personaje) y mucho del trabajo en su casita de Lanthir. La ortografía a medias, chapurreando entre el castellano y el mexicano (viva el mestizaje).

Pero sobre todo la diversión, realmente fue una noche memorable.

¡Lo pasé genial, reina! Gracias a ti una vez más por introducirme en el genial universo del slash y por tantas horas de absoluto placer escribiendo contigo.

10


End file.
